The Hard Way
by Konfetti
Summary: Luke and Mara, Leia and Han and the rest of the gang come together for the 25th Anniversary of the Battle of Endor.


**Disclaimer – The characters represented here are, sadly, not mine. **

**This story take**** place exactly 25 years after ROJ. I have included parts of the EU but I have completely ignored everything in the NJO. Personally, I can't handle the body count in those books. My intention here was to write something light and fun, to give our beloved characters a little less drama and a little more happiness. **

****

****

**THE HARD WAY**

"Come on, farm-boy. Rise and shine."

  Hearing his wife's voice, Luke Skywalker rolled over in bed, trying without success to pretend he was still asleep. He knew this was going to be a long day – and night – and he was in no great hurry to get it started. Mara Jade Skywalker, however, had other ideas.

"I know you're awake, Skywalker. Let's get moving."

  Luke sighed with resignation. She had called him 'Skywalker' – not exactly a good sign that she would be willing to debate the matter. He rolled onto his back, and threw an arm over his eyes as Mara opened the blinds, letting in the bright morning sun.

"I guess we're here?" Luke asked dryly.

"We're here, all right. We entered Coruscant's atmosphere a little while ago." She moved to sit down on the bed beside Luke and leaned over him, smiling. "You would have known that if you would have gotten up when I did."

Luke returned the smile, then sat up, stretching his arms above his head. "Did I miss anything?"

   Mara stood up, shaking her head. "Nope. Not much." She paused, and shot him a mischievous look. "I turned on the media broadcast and you were all over the place, though."

"Wonderful," he mumbled, once again flopping back down into the covers. He pulled a pillow over his head to try to stifle Mara's giggles.

"Come on. What do you expect? You know what day it is."

"How can I forget?" he asked, his voice muffled from the pillow still covering his face.

The door to the bedroom slid open and a little blond boy ran in and jumped in the bed, squealing with youthful energy.

"Daddy!"

Luke couldn't help but smile. He tossed off the pillow and sat up, pulling his son into a bear hug.

"Good morning, kiddo. You're certainly awake this morning."

Ben Skywalker, almost 5 years old, smiled and bounced on his knees, shaking the bed.

"I got up when mommy did," he said with pride.

   Ben reached over to the night table and grabbed the small remote device that would turn on the holo-vid. "You're on the news, daddy! Look!" He pressed a button and immediately a news broadcast from Coruscant appeared in the room.

  Luke frowned as he saw a holo of himself and several other Jedi being played while a reporter talked about the upcoming ceremony that would be held that evening to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the Endor Battle and the fall of the Empire. Luke was being honored, along with many others, as heroes of the New Republic for his part in the war. 

After watching for just a few moments Luke took the remote device from his son and turned off the broadcast, causing Ben to wail in protest.

"I wanna watch!"

"Trust me, son, there is nothing to watch," Luke stated as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

   "I don't know why you're not more excited about this," Mara stated, staring at her husband with hands on her hips. "This is very important day for the Republic. Every civilized world is celebrating and coming together in a show of unity that we haven't seen in a very long time."

"I know," Luke stated, offering a soft smile. "I'm not against the celebration. It's the ceremony I'm worried about."

"Master Jacen says we have to go because it's important for everyone to see the Jedi," Ben stated, looking up at his father.

"He said that?" Luke asked, grinning at his son's seriousness.

Ben nodded. "Uh huh. He said some people are scared of Jedi and today will remind people of the good things Jedi do."

  Luke shook his head, impressed with both Jacen's simple explanation and Ben's understanding of the situation. It was true enough. The Jedi, though they were increasing in number and strength, were still looked upon with skepticism by many in the Republic. Luke had done his best to alleviate those concerns, but for many in the Republic the memories of the Empire – especially Darth Vader and Palpatine – were still fresh. Luke knew it would be many, many more years before the Jedi would garner the same trust and respect they had received during the time of the Old Republic. But maybe – just maybe – today's ceremony would remind everyone that it was a Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, who killed the Emperor and brought down the Empire. The trick, of course, would be to keep everyone from remembering that same Jedi Knight also used his power to destroy the Old Republic. It was a fine line the Jedi were walking, Luke knew. And he also knew it was he himself – son of a fallen and redeemed Jedi – who was the object of much suspicion and fear. He knew all too well that today's celebration would place the spotlight on him and the Jedi. And on his family. 

Luke looked down at Ben and scooped him up in his arms, raising him above his head, eliciting a scream of delight from the little boy.

"And Master Jacen is absolutely right," Luke stated with a laugh.

   Mara watched her husband and son with a serene expression, understanding Luke was making a supreme effort to feign some enthusiasm for Ben's sake. In reality, she knew Luke had been dreading this day - and for more reasons that just the public perception of the Jedi. He was not at all comfortable with being viewed as a hero – especially not where the Endor battle was concerned. Though it had been twenty-five years, Mara knew her husband still wrestled with the pain of that day, the day he became a true Jedi by facing down the Emperor and helping his father shake the shroud of darkness that consumed him. This was a day full of memories for Luke, and not all of them were pleasant. 

  A soft but insistent chime resounded through the room, catching Mara's attention. She walked over to Luke and planted a perfunctory kiss on his lips, then repeated the gesture with her son.

"That will be Leia calling.You boys get yourselves cleaned up a bit before breakfast."

"Okay, mommy," Luke and Ben replied in unison as Mara  walked from the room. Father and son looked at one another, then proceeded to share a few more minutes of rambunctious play before heading for the fresher.

                                                                                              **********

   Leia Organa Solo tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. She had been trying to reach Luke and Mara via comlink for quite a while, but the channels had been unusually busy and she had been cut off four times already. She was about to close the connection and try again when she heard Mara's voice.

"This is Mara. Is that you, Leia?"

Leia smiled, hearing the familiar sounds of childish laughter in the background.

"Yes, it's me. You make it in all right?"

"No problems," Mara replied. "I was surprised. It looked like everyone in the galaxy is trying to get to Coruscant."

 "More right than you know," Leia replied. "You should see the area outside Coruscant Center. People have been lining up for two days. The whole area is saturated. Everyone wants to get a spot for the ceremony tonight."

"Well, that's what happens when you open it up to the public for free. You should have sold tickets and given the proceeds to charity."

Leia paused. "We considered that. But today isn't just for the wealthy. This is about unity and we wanted to give everyone an equal chance at attending."  
  


"An excellent idea. In theory." Mara's grin was clear to Leia, even through the comlink. "This is all going to be broadcast anyway, right?"

  "Definitely. The media are driving us crazy. They were lining up outside even before the public. Everyone wants an interview or a comment. I can't take a step outside my door without having a hundred questions thrown at me."

Mara laughed. "That's what you get for being so important."

  "Don't laugh so soon. Half the questions I'm getting are about you and Luke, wondering when you'll be arriving. I guarantee you two will get the same warm reception from the media when you get here tonight."

"Luke will be thrilled," Mara stated dryly. 

"How is he doing?" Leia questioned. She knew this day must be a difficult one for her brother.

   "He's okay. Keeping up appearances for Ben. And you should see him, Leia. He's so excited. He thinks seeing his daddy on the Holo Vid is the greatest thing in the galaxy."

Leia smiled. "I can't wait to see him again. It's been too long. I bet he's getting big."

"I am getting big, Aunt Leia! I'm going to be 5 soon!"

Leia chuckled, hearing her nephew's small voice over the comlink. "Hello Ben! Is your daddy there, too?"

"I'm here," Luke stated, his voice a little distant, as though he was standing far away from the comlink. "How are you and Han?"

"Holding up," Leia replied. "Han's not thrilled with having to get dressed up for the ceremony."

"A sentiment I can understand," Luke mumbled.

Leia smiled. "So when are we going to meet, Mara?" 

There was a pause. "About midday would be good for me. You want me to bring Ben along?"

Leia's face lit up. "Of course! We'll take 3PO to watch over him."

"Great. I'll meet you there, okay? With all the traffic and people, it might not be a good idea to come to your quarters."

"Perfect. See you in a bit."

  Leia switched off the comlink and sat back in her chair, smiling. Mara sounded so carefree, so full of energy. And Luke, despite the day, sounded good, as well. Leia was sincerely pleased for her brother and his family. They were finally, at long last, enjoying the happiness they deserved – even if it took them 25 years to get to there.

"Hey Sweetheart. Who you talking to?"

Leia stood upon hearing her husbands voice. She met him halfway across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest. 

"That was Mara. They arrived early this morning."

   Han hugged his wife tighter, then pulled her back at arms length and stared into her still-beautiful face. This was always a special day for the two of them, the day they knew without a doubt they would always be together. He bent down and kissed her gently, only to be pushed away abruptly. He looked at Leia in shock.

"What was that for?"

Leia's nose crinkled. "You stink, Han. You need a shower."

Han gave her an incredulous stare. "I kiss you and you tell me I stink?"

Leia laughed, walking away. "You want me to start lying to you now?"

   Han caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back against him. He rubbed his day-old beard against the side of her face, and nibbled on her neck, causing Leia to giggle.

"Stop that," she demanded.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"You're scratching me!" She paused. "And you still stink."

"I think you like me because I stink," Han whispered in her ear. 

Leia burst out in laughter and spun out of his arms, swatting him away.

"Take a shower, you scoundrel."

"You want to join me?" Han asked, a playful look in his eyes.

Leia was about to retort, but stopped herself when she realized he was serious. She looked at him with suspicion, then cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe I will," she said, stepping a little closer to him.

"After you, Princess," Han replied, motioning with his arm toward the fresher. As Leia passed him he took the opportunity to swat her on the backside.

********************

"What was that all about?" Luke asked as Mara switched off the comlink.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just finalizing plans with Leia."

"For what?"

   Mara tossed her husband an openly annoyed look. "We just talked about this. I'm meeting Leia at the spa today. We're going to relax a bit, then get our hair styled." She stood up and walked to Luke, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We want to look beautiful for our men tonight."

Luke grinned, then kissed her lightly. "You always look beautiful."

"Can I come mommy?" Ben asked, jumping up and down.

Mara smiled down at her son. "Yes. You're coming, too. Aunt Leia can't wait to see you. And 3PO will be there, too."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaa! 3PO!"

  Mara and Luke glanced at one another and shook their heads. It was a mystery to them both, but for some reason little Ben had formed an apparent friendship with the golden protocol droid. More than a friendship, really. Ben absolutely loved C-3PO. Much the way Luke had bonded with R2-D2.

Mara grinned at her son, then stepped back to run a critical eye over her husband.

"No shower?" she asked, noticing that he was dressed in simple, lightweight shirt and trousers.

"No point. Corran is supposed to meet me this morning for a workout."

"I'm supposed to meet Leia at the spa by midday," Mara stated.

Luke shook his hand. "No problem. We'll be back long before then."

Mara grinned at her husband. "Don't rush on my account, farmboy. After the last time we sparred I think you need some practice."

Luke rolled his eyes. Would she never let him forget about that?

"Daddy said he let you win," Ben piped up.

Mara looked from Ben to Luke, her expression openly shocked.

"Really? Daddy let me win, huh?" She took a few steps toward her husband, fire in her eyes.

Luke averted his eyes, looking sheepish. "I didn't exactly say…."

   A soft chime interrupted him, and Luke was quick to take the opportunity to remove himself from the room, heading for the door. Upon opening it, Luke found Corran Horn standing in the hallway. Luke motioned him inside.

"Morning Luke! Hi Mara!"

"Corran," Mara stated, nodding. "You want a cup of caf?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Hi Master Horn!"

Corran looked down as Ben ran over to him, arms outstretched. Corran scooped him up with a wide smile.

"Hello there! How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Ben told him. "But mommy and daddy are having a fight!"

Corran looked up, his gaze traveling from Luke to Mara, who started to chuckle. Mara walked over to Corran and took Ben out of his arms.

"Mommy and daddy are not fighting," she admonished him, placing him back on the ground. "We were discussing."

"You ready to go?" Luke asked, moving to the door, stopping to give his wife a small kiss and tousling Ben's hair as he passed.

"Yep, all set," Corran replied. "See you later, Mara. Bye Ben!"

Mara and Ben said their farewells, then shut the door behind them as they left.

"You want some breakfast?" Mara asked her son.

Ben nodded his head furiously, already running to the table.

"Mommy?" Ben asked quietly. "Did you really beat daddy last week?"

Mara smiled softly, then leaned over to place her elbows on the table, bringing her face close to Ben's.

"You bet I did," she answered softly, kissing her son on the forehead. "But don't tell your daddy I told you that."

"Okay," Ben answered in a whisper.

**********************

Luke and Corran walked briskly through the halls of the massive Jedi training ship, heading to the sparring rooms at the far end of the vessel. They passed many other Jedi and students along the way, and stopped to chat more than once. It warmed Luke's heart to see all the new Jedi candidates, some as young as 2 years old. It had been a long time in coming, but Luke was now certain that the Jedi Order would survive. Parents all over the Republic were voluntarily choosing to have their children tested for Jedi potential, and some hospitals even gave parents the option of having their babies tested at birth, the way it used to be in the days of the Old Republic. These changes were all fairly recent, and Luke was astounded at the number of new Jedi candidates that had arrived in such a short time.   
  
   But the influx of new students – as promising as it was -brought with it trouble of its own. Luke envisioned this ship, _The Praxeum, as being completely self-sufficient, owned and maintained by the Jedi alone. But the task was a daunting one. Masters like Luke and Corran were over-burdened with teaching classes and traveling around the Republic doing the work of Jedi Knights and non-Jedi workers had been brought in to help with the daily maintenance, food preparation and janitorial duties. But it was a start, a very good start. Luke had been surprised and humbled when the New Republic had approved construction of this ship – a renovated military ship, actually. Yavin 4 had proven to be too remote and too rustic for the purposed of training new Jedi. The climate was harsh and many of the new students were of species that needed special environments that simply could not be reproduced at the moom Praxeum. Not to mention the fact it was simply too open and vulnerable. This ship, however, was one-of-a-kind, equipped with the most up-to-date facilities and a defense system second to none in the Republic. It could, once it was complete, house and train up to 3000 Jedi. But it would be some time before the ship would reach capacity. _

As if reading his mind, Corran looked at Luke 

"The waiting list is up to 600 now."

Luke looked at Corran sharply. "Really?"

   "Yep. I checked on it this morning. All the media attention this week seems to have helped us. Hospitals all over Coruscant are reporting an influx of parents bringing in their children to be tested." Corran shook his head, grinning. "Looks like we'll have to get started on getting the East Wing prepared."

   "I guess so," Luke replied absently. Six Hundred on the waiting list now! Luke was astounded. He certainly never thought they would hit that number so soon. It was almost to much to believe. 600 beings, all of them potential Jedi, all of them waiting to be trained. 

"If we really dug in, I think we could have most of those rooms ready by the end of the quarter," Corran added.

"Then I suggest we start digging," Luke replied with a grin. "Do you know how many on the waiting list are infants?"

   "About sixty. The nursery wing is almost done. We're going to have to get some help in there before we start taking in infants, though. Some of the very young ones need special food and formula. And there are a few species on the list I've never even heard of, and who knows what kind of care those children will need."

   Luke shook his head. "We knew it wouldn't be easy, but it's necessary. The sooner we get the children, the better. They are the key to our future." Luke paused, feeling his own conflict on this matter. He himself was trained at adulthood, as was Corran and many of the other Jedi. He hated to exclude anyone, but the simple fact was that children who were raised in the Jedi Way were much less likely to embrace darkness, or to walk away from their training. Adults – and those nearing adulthood – had other responsibilities in their lives. Responsibilities that were not always compatible with the life of a Jedi. 

   One thing Luke had been adamant about was the testing process. There would be – under absolutely no circumstances – any involuntary or mandatory testing of children. This was one area in which Luke strongly disagreed with the Old Republic. Luke doubted such action would be tolerated in the Republic today, anyway. 

   "Go ahead and get the notifications sent out to the first fifty on the list," Luke instructed. "Advise them that we will be accepting the candidates at the beginning of the next quarter. And see if we can afford to hire a few more workers for the East Wing. I don't want to pick up new students and have no place to put them when they arrive."

   "I'll see to it," Corran replied, nodding. "Right after I beat you." Corran flashed Luke a wicked grin and held up his lightsabre as the arrived at the door to the training room.

Luke laughed. "Feeling confident today, huh?"

Corran pressed a control button and the door slid open. He walked inside and flipped on the lights.

"What do you mean? You're not going to let me win, like you did with Mara?"

Luke bowed his head, forcing himself to suppress a smile. "Does everyone know about that?"

Corran laughed. "Just everyone on the ship."

"Wonderful."

   Luke took his lightsabre off his belt and ignited it, holding it at the ready. Corran did likewise, and the two friends stared at one another through crossed blades, both of them falling into the Force, mentally preparing themselves for the battle.

******************

   Thanks for reading! This is a little story I have been tossing around in my head for a while now. I'm tired of all the death and darkness in the NJO and I really wanted to write something light and happy. I think Luke, Leia, Han and the gang have earned a little break, you know? Please review, let me know if this is a story you might be interested in reading more of. I'll write if someone will read it besides me. *lol*


End file.
